Club YAOI of Hetalia: Plan USUK
by Anaca
Summary: Gakuen AU. Welcome to the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator club, where the members Kiku and Elizabeta try and be cupids for yaoi couples! This is their first case: Alfred and Arthur!
1. Prologue

Club Y.A.O.I of Hetalia

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia...my major fail skills will infect it anyways, if I did. So I amuse myself by writing fanfiction.**

**Warnings : Yaoi, and my fail?skills**

**It must be mentioned that I'm not even in high school yet, so I have no experience in how to make a club...I just know that you ****can****. So, if there are some things that don't add up, ignore it~! Or tell me!**

Chapter: Prologue

"Kiku, why did you call me today? You know I run a tight schedule." The female voice seemingly floated out of nowhere, due to the oppressing darkness in the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator clubroom (YAOI club for short). The lights were off for unknown reasons.

"I have some interesting new regarding our lovely friends Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland," this voice, too, came from the darkness, but it was a lilting male voice, burred with an Oriental accent.

"Oh really now? Do tell - would it have something to do with our ulterior motive?" The female's voice perked with interest.

"Indeed it is, Elizabeta-chan. We might as well call this our first case. Watch this, I recorded it yesterday."

Suddenly, a screen in the room flickered on, lighting up the few faces in the clubroom. There was no time to scrutinize their faces, though, for the screen shows a video - seemingly taken by camera.

Two teenagers fill the screen, both blond - though that is as far as the similarities go. One is an American, and his blue eyes twinkle merrily while draping an arm around the other's shoulders. Said American is talking cheerfully around a mouthful of a hamburger.

The other blond is scowling angrily, and is British. His bottle-green eyes glints maliciously as he swings an arm at the offending American, who simply bounces back and put his arm around the Briton's shoulders again, laughing all the way.

Sadly, the TV screen could not produce sound, because the club's funds were low. So none could hear what the conversation was about.

The American was Alfred Jones. The Briton was Arthur Kirkland.

The Asian's voice cut through to reality. "Watch closely at Arthur-san's face when Alfred-san says something...."

Right on cue, Alfred says something cheerfully, and Arthur's face lights up a deep red before he splutters and tries to retort.

The video is paused - and the Asian voice - Honda Kiku, or Kiku Honda in the Western world - spoke again, quietly.

"See Arthur-san's face? He is blushing furiously...and watch when Alfred-san looks away."

The video resumes, and when Alfred is distracted by an ice cream truck one would notice Arthur allowing himself a small smile.

"There. See, Elizabeta-chan? Though small, Arthur-san definitely smiled there. Have you ever heard of the Japanese term _tsundere_?"

"Yes, I have, but -"

"Do you see the potential of these two as our first case, Elizabeta-chan?"

"Ah, so that is what you are hinting at. Oh! - But we would need them close, so we can keep an eye on them...and not to mention the..."

"Pictures." The two voices said simultaneously.

"Ah, it is truly wonderful to have a friend with the same passion as you, ne, Elizabeta-chan?"

"Indeed it is, Kiku. I really don't feel as lonely anymore."

"Let's hatch a plan...." Two figures rose and turned on a light, revealing a short Asian, a brown-haired girl with a flower pin in her hair, and another person tied to a chair, a dark bit of hair defying gravity as he struggled against his bonds.

Paying no attention to the tied-up teenager, the two others walked to a table, pulled out a piece of paper, and began to plan.

"Look here, if you two won't include me in this conversation of yours, why drag me along to join your club?" An impatient voice interrogated Kiku Honda and Elizabeta Héderváry.

"But Roderich~! If you don't have three people in a club, we can't really _be_ a club! We needed you!" The female - Elizabeta - looked over at the person tied to the chair.

"Well then, why tie me to a chair?! I'm quite fine on my own, thank you very much!" The teen struggled against his bonds, only succeeding to contract rope burn.

"Well, we don't really know if you'd stay is you knew what this club is for...," Elizabeta trailed off. "Anyways, Kiku, let's explain to Roderich what a _tsundere_ is."

"Certainly," Kiku responded smoothly."Roderich-san, there's a certain type of person who acts aloof against the person they love - in Japanese, that is translated to _tsuntsun_. However, if something is triggered with the _tsundere_, usually being alone, they will act love struck around their partner - which is _deredere_ in Japanese. And it seems that our dear friend Arthur-san is a _tsundere_ towards Alfred-san."

"Well, that's wonderful," Roderich responded dryly. "But - why am I tied up, and why are we investigating this - tsundere - anyways? Hell, what is this whole club about?" Try as he might, Roderich felt his anger ebbing away, to be replaced by numbness. He should be used to is by now, really, being around the Bad Friends Trio, Elizabeta, and Kiku.

At this seemingly innocent question, the two stood up, eyes sparkling.

"We investigate otaku!"

"We cosplay!"

"We make doujinshi and fanfiction!"

"And best of all..."

"We are cupids for yaoi couples!" The two yelled together at the end statement.

"Though our club might seem to be solely for examining the ways of otaku, our ulterior motive lies in the initials of our club - YAOI!" Kiku finished with a flourish.

"And pray tell, what is 'yaoi'?"

Elizabeta fidgeted and coughed. "Well, first, promise me you won't run when I say this."

"You think I can run, what with my being tied to a chair?"

"True. Well, yaoi...is gay men. So, our ulterior motive is to help struggling gay relationships," Elizabeta said feebly.

"..."

"Roderich? Roderich! Kiku, I think he fainted! HELP!"

* * *

**I'm oh-so sorry, Elizabeta!! In this fanfic, you're the crazy yaoi lover who will do a LOT to get her yaoi fix! I need to remind myself to write something nice about you later! /reminds self**

**Ooh, my first multi-fic chapter! Thank you all to those who commented or favorited my other fic, "Plane Misadventures." You gave me the courage to (finally) upload this!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Where the bloody hell are you taking me, Alfred?"

"Ahahahaha~! If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it now?"

The two voices rose over the din of students preparing to leave Hetalia high school. Somewhere in the crowd, Alfred Jones was dragging Arthur Kirkland to who-knows-where.

"W-well then, let go of my hand!" Arthur looked down at his hand, which was clasped firmly with Alfred's (larger) one.

Right before Alfred was about to reply, Arthur tripped over a book bag, one of the many strewn about the eleventh-grade halls.

"Whoa there Arthur! Are you okay?" Alfred's teasing voice came from above him, and after a moment of recovery the Briton immediately stood up crossly.

"Oh course I am, git! If you weren't holding my hand, I wouldn't have fallen!"

"What?! No, now you _do_ need a hero's hand, to save you from the evil book bags that are waiting to trip you!" As Alfred said this, he once again slipped his hand down to Arthur's and entwined the two - never mind the fluttering in the American's stomach. "We'll be late soon," he finished.

"When did that ever concern you?" Alfred didn't reply and started to walk, once again dragging Arthur to places unknown. Safe from the American's eye, Arthur inwardly sighed and tried to not think about how warm the American's hand was...or how his hand fit so nicely in it...and -

"Oh, bollocks," Arthur muttered, hitting his head with his other hand, and fighting a rising blush.

"What did you say - Hey, we're here!" Alfred suddenly stopped, making Arthur crash into him. A stream of curses erupted from the Briton's mouth, and stopped when he saw where they were. He suddenly noticed the lack of noise in the hall.

They were in front of room 4602, which was one of the many empty clubrooms in the school.

Well, not so empty, because voices drifted from the room, loud and bright.

There was a white banner over the door that said: **Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator club - join only if you are invited!**

Arthur groaned. He really didn't need an afterschool club....

"Kiku told me about this club he and Elizabeta made," Alfred enthused.

-A few hours ago-

"Ah, Alfred-san?' Kiku stood near the door, narrowly avoiding the flood of students leaving the classroom for lunch.

"Yeah?" Alfred said. He was gathering his books and preparing to leave as well.

"Would you like to walk with me to lunch?" The invitation was so formal, Alfred quirked a smile and agreed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Alfred said.

"Ah, well, _ano_...Elizabeta-chan and I - you know, the girl from Hungary who carries a frying pan? Well - we and Roderich-san, under the supervision of Karpusi-sensei-" Kiku pointed behind him to the class they had just left "-made a club called the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigation club."

"Oh really? What do you do?" The American's tone brightened with interest.

"We explore the vast realm of otaku - namely, cosplaying, making doujinshi and fanfics, and being otaku in general."

"Ah," Alfred nodded wisely, even though he didn't know what any of those terms meant."What's cosplay?"

"You dress up as something - in your case, you could dress as a...'hero', you call it?"

"WHAT? We can dress up as heroes! I am definitely joining, Kiku!" Alfred immediately said, turning to the Asian. Before he could say anything else, though, Kiku interrupted.

"Wonderful, but I have to leave now. Tell Arthur-san about this, would you?" Kiku walked away quickly and silently, and before Alfred knew it, the Asian had disappeared altogether, like a puff of smoke.

"Cool...I want to do that too," the American mumbled.

---

Meanwhile, Kiku walked to the bathroom, pulling out his sleek black cellphone as he did so. Once in a stall, he quickly texted:

**Step 1 of Plan "US/UK" is successful, Hungary-chan : Inform US of club Y.A.O.I.,** **and tell him to bring UK.**

The two gave codenames to each other, to prevent leaks in their plan. For utmost security, they gave their subjects codenames too.

They were all really unimaginative, considering that the codenames were based off the person's nationality.

Kiku's phone rang and he looked at the screen.

**Wonderful, Japan! After the dismissal bell, I'll bring Austria with me to our clubroom. See you~ ;D**

Kiku groaned. Why give a codename to someone who isn't directly involved with the plan?

"I have to tell her to call me Nihon too..," he muttered. Japan was too easy of a name to figure out.

After all, one can never be too careful when handling the flames of love.

- Done flashback! -

Alfred smiled at Arthur and jauntily stepped through the door, still holding Arthur's hand.

Almost immediately there was a flash of light as both Elizabeta and Kiku whipped out their cameras. After all, who would want to miss such a wonderful chance appearing so early in the game? Their - ahem, _subjects _- were holding hands, for goodness' sake!

After the two blinked out the stars from their eyes, they looked around the room.

Though small, every spare inch of the clubroom was littered with manga, paper, and anime discs. A small TV stood to the back of the room, and the only people there were Kiku Honda, Elizabeta Héderváry, and Roderich Edelstein, sitting peacefully at a coffee table.

Roderich was looking at them with an expression of utmost pity - but before Arthur or Alfred could ask what was wrong (and what the flash of light was), Kiku greeted them.

"Welcome, Alfred-san, Arthur-san," the Asian politely nodded his head. The two nodded numbly back in return.

"Hey, is it just me or are you two holding hands - like a couple?"

At Elizabeta's statement, the two immediately retracted their hands, Alfred saying nothing and Arthur spluttering. A faint blush appeared on both of their cheeks. Arthur's indignant spluttering effectively prevented them from hearing Kiku's comment.

"Don't push them so early, Elizabeta-chan. We need them to get used to this club first."

"Alright - sorry."

KIku then stood up and led the American and Briton to the table. When they sat down, he began to talk.

"Friends, this is the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator club. What we do is do what otakus do - cosplay, make doujinshi or fanfics, or simply read manga and watch anime. We let only those who are invited to join.

"If you do join this club, you will have to do as the creators of this club says - namely, Elizabeta-chan and I. There will be no buts, and no complaints. You will find our terms reasonable-" at this, Elizabeta snickered "-and logical. So, would you like to join?"

"Wait, I never said I wanted to join!" Arthur said hurriedly.

"Arrrrrrthurr~? Come on, for me~?" Alfred turned to Arthur, letting his pleading face show up. It was a low trick_, but_ _the club wouldn't be fun without Arthur here, _Alfred thought.

Arthur tried his upmost hardest to avoid Alfred's stare, but he looked - just once - and was captured by the look. _What's in that pleading look that always gets to me? _he thought. _Well...it would be a nice break from home, what with my brothers and all, and I'd be able to be with friends more often, and I'd get to spend more time with Alfred - wait, why didn't I put Alfred as one of my friends?_

Arthur blinked and leaned back hurriedly. W-what was he thinking? He already told himself to stop thinking about Alfred that way - why won't his sanity listen?!

It seemed that he had zoned out, for the next thing he heard was a grumpy, "Fine," from his own lips and then saw Alfred tackle him with a hug, squealing, "Yay! We're joining! C'mon, Kiku, where do we sign?"

Elizabeta took the opportunity to take a picture of the two hugging. It was just so darn cute....

Kiku wasn't listening to Alfred, only smiling mysteriously as the fiddled with his phone. When the American called his name a second time, the Japanese teen's head shot up, and he pulled out two pieces of paper from his bookbag.

"Sign here, and get your parent to sign here. This club meets every Wednesday," Kiku pointed to the respective places and went back to his phone.

**Step 2 of Plan "US/UK" successful : Get US and UK to join club Y.A.O.I.**

Kiku's smile appeared again and sent the message. He then saved it, just to make sure what step they were on.

Elizabeta's phone rang a few seconds later. She flipped her phone open, read the message, and looked at Kiku.

The two exchanged a secret, mysterious smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Ooh, second chapter! I wrote this during school, whenever I could, so the flow might be off…**

The next week, Arthur walked into the Y.A.O.I clubroom with his club form signed. His family hadn't put up a fuss about it, surprisingly, considering what they did when Patrick wanted to join a club (something about bagpipes), but that wasn't what was on his mind was he sat down at the coffee table to wait for the other members – and to collect his thoughts.

Why did he agree to join? Though Arthur did read manga, he wasn't enough of a fanatic to regularly talk about it, or do things a fan would do.

Oh yes – it was nice to be away from home, and it was nice to spend time with friends, but he wouldn't usually join a club for that reason. He could just call them over instead.

So…why? Was it because of Alfred's plea? No…it couldn't be. Arthur could never be swayed by such an immature look. No. Absolutely not.

Really!

Arthur was jerked out of his reverie by a familiar voice laughing loudly. He shook his head out of those thoughts the same time Alfred burst through the club's door – wearing a Superman © outfit.

"Wh-what the bloody hell are you wearing?!" Arthur hurriedly looked away from the embarrassing sight.

Alfred struck a pose and smiled jauntily. "Kiku said that one of the activities in the club was to cosplay, so I brought a costume with me! Don't I look awesome?"

"Er, you look…nice," Arthur muttered, blushing. "But just-just change back to your normal clothes!" He pushed Alfred out the door and then towards the men's room.

Alfred was laughing, and when he snuck a peek at Arthur, the American noticed the shorter teen's face was a brilliant red.

_That face is really cute…._Alfred thought fondly.

"What did you just say?" Arthur's cheeks flushed a darker red than before (if that was possible) and he stopped pushing Alfred.

"Aw, crap, did I say that out loud? Ahahaha! See ya, Arty – I'ma go change!" Alfred walked away from the confused Brit, nearly breaking into a run.

When he reached the bathroom, he locked himself in a stall and let out a huge sigh. Why the hell did he say that? He really did like Arthur more than a friend…but he'd be damned if he had to confess first! He was a man! Well, Arthur was a man too...but he was the more feminine one, so Arthur need to confess first, and Alfred can be a hero, swoop the Briton in his arms, and kiss him –

"Gyaaah, mind, stop!" Alfred moaned quietly as he banged his head against the stall's door. This was no time to think about how cute Arthur was.

However…Arthur really _was_ cute. His pink cheeks, his flustered green eyes, and those tempting pink lips…Alfred wondered if those lips tasted like the tea the Briton drank on a regular basis…wait!

"I really do need to stop," Alfred sighed.

The disturbed American changed into his regular clothes and checked himself in the mirror. His cheeks were a bit pink, but oh well – he's already spent too much time in the bathroom. He could just blame it on running around in his costume.

Alfred looked at the costume one last time before stuffing it in his book bag. Didn't Arthur like it? The Briton had pushed him away, though…

_Maybe it was just that Arthur didn't like me…._

~.~x~X~x~.~

When Alfred re-entered the Y.A.O.I. clubroom, it was empty save for Arthur, who was sipping tea from a set Kiku kept in the room.

Arthur noticed Alfred standing there a few seconds later and choked on his tea, face lighting up like a beacon. Alfred laughed and sat down next to Arthur, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek. Instead he poked at the Briton's cheek with a pen, enjoying his (cute) flustered reaction.

"Stop it," Arthur snapped. Alfred stopped, and the two sunk into a silence, uncomfortable for Arthur and puzzling for Alfred.

Kiku and Elizabeta chose this moment to rush in the room, breathing heavily and effectively breaking the silence.

"Ah, _gomen_, we were caught up," the Japanese teen said once he caught his breath.

"Hey, why are you here, Kiku? You don't have to come to the club if you're absent for school," Arthur said, relieved of the awkwardness he felt towards the American.

"I am the vice-captain of this club, so it is my duty. I also needed to discuss a…_plan_, with Elizabeta-chan," Kiku looked pointedly at the Hungarian as he said so, smiling ever-so-softly.

"Eh? Oh, y-yeah, we just needed to talk about…who else to include in the club!" Elizabeta hurriedly said, grinning. "L-like, umm…the Bad Friend Trio, or Ludwig and Feliciano!"

"Hmm…well, right now we have five people…it would be nice to have more people here, it's rather lonely," as Arthur said this, he finished his tea and stood up.

"Yeah! We could invite Linh and Matthew! And Lovino and Yao!" Alfred joined in, listing some of his friends.

"I agree with you, Alfred-san," Kiku nodded politely. "But as I said to Elizabeta-chan, I'd rather we get more money before recruiting more people – our funds are very low right now."

"Alright~!" The subject was dropped, and in the lull Arthur remembered the club form and brought it out from his book bag. At the sight of the paper, Alfred hurriedly rummaged in his book bag as well.

"Kiku? We have our club forms," Arthur said.

"Ah – can you and Alfred-san bring those to Karuspi-sensei? He said he would be afterschool today, in the Sex Ed. Room."

"Okay! Let's go, Arthur!" Alfred took Arthur's arm and rushed out the room.

There was a moment's silence. Then:

"Did you see Arthur's face when we came in? It was as red as a tomato!"

"I noticed that Alfred-san was blushing too."

"Really? Oh, I should've taken a picture before we barged in! Those two are really cute!"

"Well then let's go look at those video cameras we installed. We could've got at least five minutes, between installing it and getting here."

"Sure…and thank you for taking the time to buy those cameras, Kiku!"

"Certainly. I can always skip school for errands; it's not like I miss anything."

"Oh yeah, you were in Japan two years before, right? Since your school system is more advanced, you're already far ahead of us all…."

"Yes – now, can you grab the club's camera? It's up there, in that corner."

"Wait – why is it so high up? How'd you get it there? And where did you put the other cameras?"

Kiku's eyes glinted. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know, Elizabeta-chan. Wouldn't you like to know."

---

Patrick = Scotland, though he isn't gonna make an appearance in the story. Sorry...

Linh = Vietnam. I don't know if she's going to appear or not..._xin lổi_, Veitnam! You're my nationality too!


	4. Chapter 3

**Oi, lookie here, it's the author!!**

**me: Yeah! I've decided to do these author chat things because they're fun, and they kind ease you into the story.**

...Eases you in, she says. *snerk*

**me: Sh-Shut up!! *Smacks inner self***

**me: Well, thank you to all who have showed interest in this fanfic, because seriously, half of me wanted to delete the story when I finally published it.**

**(And I wish to give you all many gifts of affection. So, it comes in the form of the next two chapters.)**

Chapter Three

Meanwhile…

As soon as Arthur and Alfred exited the Y.A.O.I. club, the Briton wrenched his arm away from Alfred's grasp.

"Aw, Arty, why must you be so uptight?" Alfred complained.

Arthur said nothing, instead walking quickly so he was a few steps in front of the American. Since Alfred couldn't see Arthur's blush, the American was a bit disheartened.

The taller blond took his shoes off and ran a few steps, then stopped and slid smoothly across the tiles. He repeated this a few more times: run, stop, and slide, arms out for balance. Soon he overtook the Briton.

_So childish_, Arthur thought. He smiled tenderly.

Alfred looked behind him, grinning, and that smile was instantly replaced with a blush and a frown. The American's own smile widened even further, and Arthur cursed his tendency to blush at the worst times.

Alfred waited until the other caught up, then he patted the Brit's tousled hair (earning a half-hearted grumble) and linked his arm with Arthur's. To his vague surprise, the shorter teen did not reject his move.

So the two walked down the hall, arm in arm. The Briton blushing, the American nervous. One too scared to confess, one too proud. One too pessimistic to notice the other's feelings, one too oblivious. One wishing this moment would last forever, the other wishing this relationship would unfurl into something beautiful.

The art of courting is much like drawing a spiral. Starting on the outside, you draw a circle, and then advance to the next circle, and then you make the circles grow rapidly smaller until your pencil finally reaches the center.

However, this certain relationship was much like tracing a circle over and over again, never advancing or moving back. It was time to for the circles to finally grow smaller, and for that the two needed a push.

So the two had met the Y.A.O.I. club and its various associates, including Heracles Karpusi.

* * *

Arthur remembered just in time to yank his arm from Alfred's before walking in, but he found didn't need to because Mr. Karpusi was nodding off amidst his many cats.

"Eh…Heracles?" Alfred called out. For some weird reason, the teacher insisted that they call him by his first name.

"Nya~?" Whether the speaker was Heracles or a cat, the teacher still lifted his head drowsily.

"We have the…um, 'yaoi' club application forms here," Arthur presented the sheets.

"That's our club initials isn't it, Arty? 'Yaoi'…seems like a word I know…" Alfred mused while scratching a cat behind the ears.

"Considering Elizabeta smiles whenever that word pops up, I really don't want to know," Arthur replied as Heracles blinked at the forms once, sleepily, before reaching out a hand to grab them.

"Ah…Kiku told me about you two," Heracles wiped a bit of drool from his face before continuing. "You're joining this club? Good choice – Kiku is very responsible, and Elizabeta has…vigor."

Heracles set the paper next to his computer monitor and started to type.

"Go – I'm putting in your names right now. Wait!" the teacher quickly added before the two left. He looked at them searchingly.

"If you two need any help with man-on-man sex, just ask me! Trust me; I've done it a bunch of times."

Alfred's face turned an interesting shade of purple, while Arthur did what he did best – go red in the face and try to say something comprehensible. He also dragged Alfred out the room, who was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Heracles idly looked down into his lap, where a phone sat with a message on it:

**Karpusi-sensei, could you please mention sexual intercourse to Arthur-san and Alfred-san, who are coming your way? Their reactions should be interesting, to say the least.**

**- Kiku (call me Nihon when texting. In fact, call everyone in these texts by their nationality, would you?)**

Heracles texted back, smiling as he remembered the two's faces.

**Yes – I mentioned it to them – if…America and England are going back to your clubroom, expect some awkward sexual tension, and lots of blushing.**

**- Greece (why are we doing this?)**

Heracles sent the message and leaned back, pushing a cat off his chair doing so. Whatever Kiku was doing this time, the teacher was sure it was crazy, and that in itself took too much energy to investigate.

He took a closer look at the forms the blondes had just handed in…and raised an eyebrow.

_I, __Arthur Kirkland__, hereby must follow the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator club's rules without complaint. If I do, I must follow one club member's orders for a day._

Heracles looked at Alfred's form, which was altered slightly.

_I, __Alfred Jones _:D THE HERO!!_, hereby must follow the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator club's rules without complaint. If I do, I am at the mercy of my fellow club mates._

Heracles finished adding their names to the club. He then went back to sleep, a kitten curled up in his lap.

It was the perfect way to spend the time you were supposed to be using on grading class work, but it was alright, really. Before Heracles fell asleep, all he did was draw a big cat's face on each paper, completely forgetting to grade them.

* * *

The walk back to the clubroom was a lot more tense and embarrassing than the earlier trip. The simple mention of sex had made the strain between the two almost tangible.

This time around, the two walked on each side of the hall, completely avoiding each other. How different it was from before, when they had linked arms! Before, the silence was comfortable, companionable almost. Now, it was strained and upsetting. No one really wanted to talk, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Admittedly, they tried to change the subject in their minds, but it always circled back to that one thought.

_...And Heracles said man-on-man too, like he thought we were - dating! Did I even want to do – _that_ – with Alfred?_ Arthur looked over to the American, who was looking straight ahead and being quiet for once, hands in his pockets.

Arthur really wished that Alfred would break the suffocating silence with his incessant chatter.

Oh, don't get the Briton wrong – he really did like Alfred, as much a lover could. But the thought of having sex with the other was too embarrassing – who would be the woman and bottom?

…_Need to stop thinking about this_, Arthur shook his head stubbornly. On the other side of the hall, Alfred fell to the floor – he was still wearing his socks.

"Oof!"

"A-Alfred! Are you okay?" Arthur dislodged his head from those dirty thoughts, ran over, and helped the American up. He could feel his cheeks heating up, and saw Alfred's face flush as well.

_Must be from the indignity of falling down, not Heracles' strange comment!_ Arthur repeated this in his mind as help pulled the other up.

"Thanks," Alfred muttered as he put on his shoes.

"Anytime. Let's go."

Arthur quickly turned around and walked to their clubroom. Seconds later, he heard Alfred's sneakers squeaking against the glossy floor. The Briton wondered if he should wait for the American, but he decided against it – it would make him seem like he cared for Alfred.

And if he showed his feelings and the American did not harbor feelings for the other, it would be – very, very, embarrassing, to say the least.

But in the end he did stop near the Y.A.O.I. clubroom's door, and received Alfred's dazzling smile in return as he caught up.

They entered the metaphorical gates of hell together.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Elizabeta and Kiku were talking in what seemed to be a code when the American and Briton walked in side-by-side.

"So, when the convention comes up, England's going to be wearing _this_? I'm going to love the look on America's face."

"Why not? All men have very nice legs, Elizabeta-chan."

"Oh, if only I were a man…you don't know how lucky you are, Kiku!"

By this time, the conspiring teens noticed the two blondes standing there, bewildered.

Kiku said, "Welcome! Sit down. We were looking at a magazine."

"You don't seem the type to look through magazines, Kiku," Alfred said as he and Arthur sat as far as they could from each other.

"No, this is a cosplay magazine. It catalogs very nice cosplay outfits."

"What's cosplay?" the Briton was searching for Kiku's tea set – he really needed some Earl Grey, after the strange experience with Heracles.

"Cosplay is dressing up as an anime or manga character. In fact, now that you mention it - if you have any questions on Japanese terms, ask me."

"Alright…what's an otaku?"

"Someone who deeply loves anime and manga with a passion."

"Shoujo?"

"Young girls."

"Shounen?"

"Young boys."

"Doujinshi?"

"Mangas made by fans."(1)

"Ecchi?"

"Pervert."

"That's all I can think of," Arthur looked at Alfred, who was eating a burger (where did he get it?). "Do you want to know any Japanese terms, Alfred?"

"N? Moff pha I han ink of," the American replied.

"Don't eat when you're talking, you git! It's bad manners!"

Alfred swallowed and said, "I said, not that I can think – OH! What about yaoi? Those are our club initials, and I remember hearing about it somewhere else!"

Both Arthur and Alfred turned to stare at Kiku, who quickly turned flustered.

"Eh – it's, umm, _ano_…"

"Yaoi is the name for people who are fans of anime and manga but are not yet at the level of otaku," Elizabeta butted in. Kiku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, that's precisely what yaoi is, Elizabeta-chan. Thank you."

"Anytime," Elizabeta went back to looking through pictures on her phone. (You know the ones.)

"Aha!" Arthur had grabbed the Jap's tea set, which was hiding behind a pile of mangas. "I'm going to get some hot water from the cafeteria." He left as quickly as a coffee addict needing his fix.

"Hey, Kiku?" Alfred queried, hamburger finished.

"Yes, Alfred-san?"

"Where did you get all these mangas and animes? I haven't seen this many in even bookstores!"

"Ah…well, before I moved to America, I had lived in Japan for my whole life, and seven years ago I discovered the world of manga. Since then, I have been collecting anime and manga for my own pleasure.

"And when I moved here, I brought them with me," Kiku looked at his collection proudly, like how a father would to his children.

"Okay…so what type of cosplay outfits were you guys looking at?" Alfred nodded at the cosplay magazine, forgotten on the floor. When Kiku didn't answer at first, the American simply leaned over and grabbed it.

Kiku flashed a warning look to Elizabeta, but to no avail she did not look up from her phone.

"French maids, huh…I guess for Elizabeta?" Alfred said, dismissing the conversation he and Arthur stumbled on as something else.

"Yup," Elizabeta said. "Now, if you bother me one more time, this frying pan will meet your head." She brandished said frying pan, eyes still on her phone, and Alfred quickly backed off.

He decided to change the subject. "What's the difference between a French maid and a normal maid?"

"Wonderful to know you asked," a silken voice drifted in from the open window. A blond student clambered through the window, quickly followed by a laughing albino and a cheery Spanish.

"A French maid simply has more sex appeal," he continued.

"Did you see the look on Roddy's face? Kesesese, priceless!" the albino bent over, laughter shaking his body. If one listened closely, they could hear a livid voice yelling from the window.

There was what seemed to be a yellow chick nestling in the albino's hair too. "Piyoo~!"

"Gilbert, why are you here? This is the third floor!" Hungary snapped her phone closed and stood up, pan in hand. "Why did you two let him do that, Francis?"

Gilbert said, "There's a tree outside," right as the blond drawled, "We were having fun."

The Spanish teen interjected, "Hey, I don't get mentioned? How cruel!"

Elizabeta sighed, lowering her frying pan. "Well, you really don't do much, Antonio, other than smile and try to get Lovino's attention."

"…True."

The Hungarian walked over to the window and yelled, "Just go home, Roderich! I'll take care of them for you!"

A voice drifted up, still sounding angry, and Elizabeta answered with, "Yeah, I know! See you tomorrow!"

She quickly turned around, and with the speed of a ninja she stuck each intruder on the head with her trusty pan. Kiku applauded her skills.

Only after recovering did Francis say, "I guess we did deserve that."

"That you did; now leave! Or do I have to hit you again?"

"Alright! We'll go!" Gilbert sulked out of the room and bumped into Arthur, who then spilled his tea on the albino's pants

"GYAAAH!" Gilbert jumped up and down and ran for some napkins.

"Ugh, I really needed that tea too. Hello, Gilbert. Antonio." Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Francis."

"Bonjour, _mon petite ami_~!" Francis drifted towards the Briton and causally draped his arm around his shoulders – the same gesture as Alfred, though it elicited a totally different response.

"Get off, frog!" Arthur tried to free himself from the Frenchman's grip but failed miserably.

Alfred was clenching and unclenching his fists and looked like he was resisting the urge to get up and go over to where the Briton and Frenchman stood and punch the Frenchie in the face.

Fortunately for Francis, the dismissal bell rung. Arthur took his chance to escape the clutches of Francis and grab his book bag, placing the empty tea cup on a table.

"See you all tomorrow," he said before exiting. Alfred quickly grabbed his book bag as well and ran after the Briton.

"Hey! Wait, Arty!" An indistinct reply was heard, and the two's voices faded away. Gilbert discreetly slipped in the room, pants no longer wet but still harboring a stain. All was silent for a second.

Slowly, each member of the Bad Friends Trio turned to face Kiku and Elizabeta, who stared back. The sun was setting, and it put the whole scene in a surreal light. Francis walked to the coffee table and sat on it, facing away from Kiku. He turned his head to look at the Jap.

"Francis-san, Elizabeta-chan asked you to leave."

Francis simply said, "So…yaoi club, eh? You told them the wrong definition, Elizabeta…why would you?"

He took great pleasure in watching the two's faces pale.

Kiku swallowed thickly and asked, "For how long were you listening?"

"We were listening outside for most of the time, really. We came in because the branch was straining. So," Francis leaned backwards on the coffee table, towards Kiku. 'You and Elizabeta are trying to get Arthur and Alfred together, _non_?"

When Kiku chose not to say anything, the Frenchman's smirk grew more pronounced.

"We'd like to join."

"You are not allowed to join unless invited by a club member."

"We can help, you know. We are a definite benefit…Antonio could help with the thickest of plots without thinking twice…Gilbert knows some really good places to shop for cosplay outfits without ordering it…and I-" Francis placed a hand on his chest "-have my amazing flirting skills."

"Why do you want to join?" Elizabeta didn't speak loudly, but it was loud nonetheless.

"We're bored," Antonio piped up. "It isn't fun to prank Roderich all the time and Lovi won't let me into his house, or join the club he's in."

"Plus, we have our own romance problems," Gilbert said reluctantly. "We'd like your help as well."

"_Oui_, _oui_, we help you, you help us. How about it?" By now, Francis had turned around, completely facing Kiku, and he then lifted the Jap's chin so the two stared each other in the eye.

Kiku still did not respond, and the Frenchman frowned. Time to use the last resort, then. "Well, it seems like these two do not wish for our aid. Shall we go?"

He stood up and started towards the door.

"Our funds are low."

The Asian's voice stopped Francis in his tracks. Kiku continued.

"We are a small club, and run on what little money we raise ourselves. If you bring twenty dollars by next week…you…can join. But-" Kiku glared at the trio "-you must acquire codenames, in case Alfred-san or Arthur-san listens in on a conversation. I am Nihon, and Elizabeta-chan is Hungary. We chose them based on our nationalities."

"Aw, I don't want to be Germany!" Gilbert complained. "It sounds more like Ludwig than me…all strict and un-awesome…how about Prussia? That's a better-sounding German state!"

Antonio, who was listening avidly, interrupted. "I'll be Spain~!"

"I shall be the country of _l'amour_, France!" Francis declared, placing a hand over his heart and at the same time pulling out a rose seemingly from nowhere.

"Okay. We meet every Wednesday…I will have the admission forms by then, and I will brief you on our plan," Kiku stood up and grabbed his book bag. "I need to grab a bus pass from Karpusi-sensei, so goodbye."

The Jap left, and the Bad Friends Trio exchanged grins of triumph all around. Elizabeta facepalmed. She wasn't against this, but it was going to be one heck of a rowdy club.

* * *

Oh Elizabeta, you have no earthly idea.

**Disregard the fact that the club meeting was really short. Disregard!!**

**(1) – I think that's what it is…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Why hello there~! How are you all? I'm at my aunt's house right now, to celebrate Chinese New Year.**

**me: All Years of the Rat, raise your hands!**

**audience: WOOOOH!!! *raises hands***

**_narrator: A sudden urge made Anaca check what year some of the nations were born in (a stupid idea, in my opinion. Wikipedia fails at life anyways.)_**

**me: Ah, America was born 1776, ne? So...MONKEY!!**

**me: 1867 was Canada...so...RABBIT!!**

**me: Japan was 660 BC, so...GOAT!!**

**me: Alright...last one! England was 927 AD, so he's a GOAT as well.**

**me: ...And I look at the personality traits of each zodiac sign, and I think, 'Wow, it fits them all just all too well, in canon.' So good job, Himaruya-san!!**

**Also...thank you all who reviewed, favorited, or story alerted. It's like a total stranger giving you a hug and saying, "Thank you for being YOU." And with my fanfiction-phobic dad, and my fujoshi sister (who smiles at me pityingly, as if to say, "Welcome to the dark side." Eh, not like I already wasn't), I feel very, very happy to have wrote this.**

* * *

Chapter Five

A week passed in what seemed like a flash, and on Wednesday Kiku found himself presenting a slip of paper to each member of the Bad Friends Trio.

If one were to complain, they would have to follow a different penalty. For Francis, he would not be allowed to walk around nearly-naked with a rose adorning his vital regions, or grope anyone for a day.

As for Gilbert, he would not be allowed to say anything with "awesome" in it for a day.

Antonio…Kiku simply put "NO TOMATOES FOR A WHOLE DAY."

They would also be fined ten dollars.

So, when the Jap gave them the forms and they read it, he had a blissful moment of revenge at seeing their faces go slack with disbelief.

"Wh…what are you trying to pull h-here, Kiku?" Gilbert looked up with a face etched with pure disbelief. "Not saying awesome is like…like…you not having your strange perverted statues hidden in your shelves!"

Antonio had somehow compressed himself between two stacks of anime discs, muttering, "My tomatoes? None of my precious tomatoes for a…a whole day?" (*)

Francis was laughing. "With all the fun we're going to have, I have no doubt we won't complain, so I don't even have to worry about this!" He signed his name with a flourish, and with careful, more precise handwriting he forged his parent's signature.

The Frenchman handed the paper to Kiku, still chortling.

Just then, Elizabeta rushed in with Roderich following closely behind. The Austrian stopped in his tracks as he saw Gilbert sitting there.

"Oh, please tell me this is nothing but a horrible, horrible nightmare…"

"Yo, Roddy!" Gilbert, though shaken, still managed to smile cockily and lift his hand in a peace sign. The omnipresent chick Gilbird cheeped a greeting as well.

"Elizabeta," Roderich turned to the Hungarian, who smiled sheepishly. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Roderich-san, do not be angry. Francis-san, Antonio-san, and Gilbert-san are the new members of this club," Kiku's voice was icy calm, betraying nothing of his reluctance in inviting them.

"Let me guess, to help with these two's cupid misadventures?" Roderich pointed at Kiku and Elizabeta.

"We _do_ expect payback," Francis stared at the Jap as he said this. Kiku nodded back imperceptibly.

"Yeah! So, Kiku – before Arthur and Alfred come back, what's the plan?" Gilbert plopped down next to the Asian.

"Two weeks ago, I noticed that Arthur-san was a _tsundere_ towards Alfred-san, who being his oblivious self, did not notice it."

Antonio raised his hand.

"Yes, Antonio-san?"

"What's a tsundere? And can we use our codenames?" The Spanish's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Alright…Spain-san." Kiku sighed and explained a _tsundere_ and its meanings. Then he continued his plan.

"We are trying to get America-san and England-san together, and to do that we need to provoke America-san into confessing – it takes a _lot_ to get a _tsundere_ to confess," Kiku grimaced, as if remembering something stressful. "The days it took for that dating sim character to admit her feelings…" (1)

Elizabeta continued Kiku's details of the plan. "There is an anime convention coming up, and somehow we need to get England to complain about this club, so he has to follow one of our orders for a day. We put that on his contract."

"He has to follow one of our orders? For a whole day?" Francis' eyes glinted in a not-so-reassuring way.

"He'll be following America's orders," Elizabeta said, choosing to ignore the lewd tones of the Frenchman. "Plus, that convention is next week, and you can cosplay. Guess who's going to wear the French maid outfit?"

Gilbert grinned and said, "I'll go buy it – I know a really good place."

"Thank you, Prussia."

"What about Prussia?" Alfred appeared in the doorway, holding his and Arthur's book bags. The Briton was right behind him, protesting.

"Really, you didn't have to hold my bag for me! I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"Well, you can't have a hero without a damsel, and you were conveniently standing next to me, Artie, lugging this heavy bag!" the American laughed, then turned towards Elizabeta. "What about Prussia?" he repeated, curious.

"Ah, we were talking about, um, how awesome the King of Prussia's mall is!" Gilbert said, wincing at how transparent his lie was. Still, it did the trick. Alfred shrugged, tossed the book bags on the floor, and sat down.

"What did we miss?" Arthur asked, sitting down as well.

Kiku said, "We were talking about what we were going to do next week, during the Katsucon (2) anime convention."

"Yeah, there's a convention in Maryland next week, and we're all going to go!" Elizabeta said. "Kiku, are we going to travel in groups or pairs?"

"I think it would be better if we explored the convention in pairs – we won't get as caught up from buying things and such."

"Do you know who's going with whom?" By now, Gilbert noticed the Hungarian smiling minutely, eyes twinkling. He guessed something big was about to happen, and only the two speaking knew what it was.

"Yes – I have the paper listing the couples here," Kiku slid a piece of paper across the table and in the center so everyone could have a good look at it.

Everyone crowded around, and various exclamations rang out.

"Hey, we're going together, Francis! Let's have fun~!" Antonio slapped the Frenchman on the back, earning a pained smile in return.

"Oh, I'm with you, aristocrat," Gilbert glared at Roderich, who moaned, "Why, of all people, must I get stuck with him?" He deeply regretted allowing himself to be tied up by the crazy Hungarian.

"Ah, Kiku, we are together! Here's to hoping we have our fill of pictures, and reaping the benefits of our…hobby!" Elizabeta grinned at Kiku, who nodded back.

"Ahahaha~! Artie, let's have fun at this convention!" Alfred draped his arm around the Brit's shoulders, of whose owner stood rigid.

"I'm going…with this git…" he mumbled. Oh, this was going to be a _bloody_ living hell. How does one travel normally with his crush, in an anime convention and alone together?

"No need to call me a git!" the American complained, before turning to Kiku. "Do we have to bring anything?"

"No, we'll bring the cosplay outfits, Alfred-san."

"Cosplay?"

"Ah – I forgot, didn't I? We are going on the day we can cosplay, and so I'm going to get cosplay outfits. Not all of us will be able to cosplay, because our funds are still very low."

"Ah." Alfred patted Arthur on the back. "You can dress up; I really don't want to walk around in a costume."

The Briton spluttered. "Wait, who said I could go? And why would I dress up?"

Kiku handed Arthur and everyone else an information pamphlet. "Here is the information for the convention. Ask your parents, and tell me whether or not you are going by Friday. It's next Saturday.

"Now, how about we watch some anime? I have _Lucky Star Volume 3_ here." The Asian pointed to the clubroom's small TV in the corner of the room.

There was a chorus of consent from the group, and Kiku stood up to insert the DVD.

"Hey, why is the Bad Friends Trio here?" Arthur asked as the anime started up.

"Oh, they have all joined the club, Arthur-san."

"What?!"

But no one listened anymore, because they gazed raptly at the TV as cute girls in sailor outfits danced to _Take It! Sailor Uniform!_ (3).

* * *

**This chapter is short. It isn't even an opinion, it's a fact, that this chapter is short.**

**Since it is so short, I offer you the promise that I'll try my hardest to ****_UPDATE DAILY. _(Sometimes this ffnet doesn't make it work, but just in case: I underlined, italicized, and bolded "UPDATE DAILY.")**

**And we'll look at the zodiacs of some nations again. (I was having fun, okay? Geez!)**

**Hungary was 1000, so she's a PIG!!**

**Austria was 1124, so he's a RABBIT!!**

**...You know what? I'm just gonna finish this on my profile.**

(1) – _Dating sim characters_ – In Japan, there are dating simulation games (usually for men) where the player must get a character to fall in love with him. _Tsunderes_ are really hard to get to open up, in my POV. *eye twitches*

(2) - - It's actually a real convention, that starts February 12th-14th. So the date in this chapter would be 2/3/10!!

(3) – _Take It! Sailor Uniform!_ - The English translation of _Lucky Star_'s opening song (which is _Motteke! Sailor Fuku!_). The series is really cute~

(*) - I feel like I'm letting Antonio down by having him say this. It's only for comic relief, silly; you don't really run solely on tomatoes..._**right?**_ Spain has lots of other dishes than tomatoes! Don't think tomatoes are his life; Lovino is!


	7. Chapter 6

_Happy_...Happy...**Happy Chinese New Year!! Eat long noodles to live a long life!!**

_Happ_y...Happy...**Happy Buon San Valentino's!! Don't give dinky candies; give lustrous roses!! (I'm a romantic at heart.)(France?)**

I wish you all happiness and joy and laughter and angst and sorrow and cruelty and writer's flow ('cause I need it) and tears and smiles and scowls and tsunderes and money and cuteness and fluff and -

Well, all the things that make up a healthy lifestyle. 'Cause you can't have the good things without the bad things, or else your life would just be a living hell.

Chapter Six

That Friday, Kiku was approached by each member of the Y.A.O.I. club at different times, who all then told him that they would be able to go to the convention. Roderich and Arthur said that they could go as well, albeit grudgingly. The Bad Friends Trio handed in their application forms.

They all handed the fee to enter the convention too, and when he got home Kiku bought the convention passes.

Later in the day, the Jap checked his phone for any texts. One was from Gilbert. It said:

**From Prussia:**

**I got teh AWESOMEST cosplay costumes!1!!! Only 3 though. **

**One's for our grumpy England(LOL) as well!!!**

**Can I go with someone else?? Plz?**

Kiku smiled and texted to Elizabeta and himself, deciding to text Gilbert, "I'll consider it." (He didn't mean it.)

**Step 3 of Plan "US/UK" successful: Go to convention with US and UK, French maid outfit accounted for, and US and UK alone together. Let the madness begin. Charge your camera and get another memory card.**

**- Nihon**

* * *

On Wednesday, the club met again and wasted time by reading manga. Elizabeta snorted at _The Wallflower_, Alfred read _.hack: Legend of Twilight_, and Arthur read _Kuroshitsuji_. Roderich tried to not cry at _LIFE_ (and failed) and the Bad Friends Trio openly drooled at _Gantz_.

Kiku was reading _Axis Powers: Hetalia_ with a kind of reverence. Even Elizabeta didn't know what it was about, because it was in Japanese. When she did ask, the Jap simply said that it described everyone here perfectly, and he smiled.

About an hour of reading passed, and Alfred sat up and stretched. "Uwaaah~! I'm finished…time to eat! Arthur, want to go to McDonalds with me?"

Arthur knew better to refuse – the American would just keep bothering him. He sighed and admitted himself to his fate. "Alright."

"Great! I'll be in the car!" Alfred rushed out. The Briton got up. "Anyone want anything?" He asked. After a chorus of refusals, he said, "I'll see you all, then."

He left as well. There were rustles as everyone picked up their mangas, except for Francis.

He said, "What? You are not chasing them?!"

"Why would we?" Gilbert said, looking up from _Gantz_. "It's not like anything can happen in such a small amount of time."

"_Mes amis_, how naїve you all are! Nothing will happen, but we can _make _something happen!" the Frenchman stood up, eyes glinting.

"I think Francis-san may be on to something, everyone," Kiku said quietly, closing his book. "We should at the very least follow them; they shouldn't have gone that far yet."

"_Oui_, I'll start up my car!" Francis darted out the door. After a moment, everyone except Roderich followed.

Gilbert turned around and grabbed him. "Let's go, Roddy!" he said cheerfully, ignoring the Austrian's protests.

* * *

Francis's car followed Alfred's, unknown to the two inside the car.

"Every time you want to go to McDonalds, you ask me to come!" Arthur muttered, sitting back against the seat.

"You're the one who agreed to go,' Alfred said, clenching the wheel.

"You'd never stop bothering me if I didn't."

"Well-!" Alfred found he could find nothing help him back out of that fact. Instead he changed the subject. "So...we're going to the convention together, huh."

"Yes."

Arthur wasn't going to make this easy, huh. "Where do you want to go first, then?"

"I was thinking that we could go to the Dealer's room first, and buy stuff."

"Ah...Oh – we're at McDonalds!" Alfred drove to the take-out lane.

"Five hamburgers, two Cokes, and large fries!" he said when they pulled up to the ordering speaker.

"Everyone in the club said that they didn't want to eat anything," Arthur said, leaning forward to look at the speaker.

"I know – it's for me!" the American said, driving to the pick-up section.

"What?!"

"A hero needs his fuel, right?" Alfred winked at the astounded Briton and paid the person at the window, receiving his food in exchange.

Arthur sighed. "Pass me some chips, will you?"

"Chips?"

"I mean fries, fries! You know what I mean!" Laughing, Alfred handed Arthur some fries. The Briton moodily munched on them, blushing.

"Hey! How about we sit at those outdoor tables?" Alfred excitedly pointed them out.

Without waiting for an answer, the American parked his car and brought his meal to the table. Slowly, Arthur did as well.

"Sit here, sit here!" Alfred bounced up and down and patted the seat next to him.

"Geez, you're acting like a five year old," the Briton grumbled as he sat down. He stole some more fries, trying to not think about how close they both were.

* * *

"Hey! Move, your elbow is invading my vital regions!" Gilbert yelled as he squirmed in the backseat of Francis's car.

"I'm sorry – ask Elizabeta to move!" Roderich struggled to get up off of the German's lap, but couldn't move to an empty space, because there wasn't any.

Antonio laughed loudly at the two's struggles while sitting comfortably at the window seat. Elizabeta, on the other hand, tried her hardest to squish against the door and make space. Roderich was uncomfortably sitting on Gilbert's lap, even though the Austrian was still trying to find somewhere to sit.

Kiku sat shotgun and Francis drove, intently following Alfred's car.

"Guys, stop moving! You're making an awful lot of noise," Antonio complained.

"_Amis_, our subjects are eating at a table!" Francis said. He parked the door and when Elizabeta opened the door, everyone poured out and hit the ground.

"Quiet!"

The group silently made their way to some bushes near Alfred and Arthur.

"I feel like we're in a shoujo manga," Elizabeta murmured.

"Let's observe them for now, Elizabeta-chan. I think Francis-san has something up his sleeve..."

* * *

Alfred had finished his last hamburger when Arthur stood up.

"We should go now," the Briton said.

"No, no! It's okay, they won't worry!" Alfred flapped his hand, and the shorter teen sat down.

"Hey, Arty..." the American said, scratching the back of his head.

"What?"

"Well...I want to ask you something."

No one knew what Alfred was about to say, because Francis saw his chance. He wrenched a ball from a passing kid and threw it at the back of Alfred's head.

The American's lips collided with Arthur's messily.

Dimly, Alfred heard voices through the haze of confusion.

"Hey, mister, you can't just steal my ball like that!"

"Ah – _pardon_. Now, _s'il vous plait_, shut up."

Arthur, at first tried to pull his head back, but found he couldn't because a hand firmly held his head in place, lips locked against Alfred's.

The Briton tried just once again, to make sure. Yes – it was definitely Alfred's hand that kept the two kissing. _But did he want to stop anyways?_

The American found that Arthur's lips did indeed taste like tea, the Earl Grey he drank regularly. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and taste more of Arthur, running his tongue against the Briton's bottom lip –

Arthur shoved Alfred back, breathing heavily. His cheeks were more than tinged pink. They were a flaming red, and that made Alfred want to reach out and hug him and –

"I-I'll walk home," Arthur said, pushing himself off the seat and starting towards a direction – any direction. He needed to clear his head, before he simply turned around and threw himself into Alfred's arms...

"School and your house are nowhere near here," Alfred said this softly, but it stopped the Briton in his tracks.

Arthur said, "Please, drive me home," and headed towards the car.

* * *

Arthur's head was spinning wildly when Alfred sat in the driver's seat. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

A long time ago, in seventh grade, Arthur had liked a girl in his class. Every gesture she made towards him felt like a sign that she felt the same way, but when he confessed she had laughed, kissed him, and rejected him.

When he moved and fell in love with Alfred, he didn't want to get hurt again. He endured the American's gestures, dimly remembering the girl's cruel laugh and selfish kiss. He even almost convinced himself that everything the American did was out of friendship, and it was him simply being overfriendly, but –

There were just some things Alfred did that Arthur avoided thinking about entirely. Like, when the American blushed when Arthur helped him up, Arthur persuaded himself it was from the indignity of falling down – not from the sex comment Heracles made.

He hoped if he tolerated Alfred's clumsy gestures, he would fall out of love with him and would never have to get hurt. Hopes would not have to rise only to be dashed to the ground.

But what would he do now? It was all probably a cruel trick of God, and Alfred would just say sorry and ask to forget about it, and say that the hand the kept the two kissing was a mistake, and –

Saying it was a mistake would pierce Arthur's already broken heart.

Arthur didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

In his head, Alfred cursed himself a thousand times for kissing Arthur. He obviously wasn't interested, because he didn't kiss back. In fact, he had pushed Alfred away, and would have walked away, had this McDonalds been close to school or home. Now, in the car the Briton refused to look at him.

It was obvious to even the oblivious American that Arthur did not like him.

Maybe…maybe the Briton was homophobic, and would stay away from Alfred!? Or he didn't like Alfred at all, and the kiss had disgusted him, and would make him avoid the American!? Alfred doubted that he would be happy like that, away from his love.

There was no choice. He would lie to stay with Arthur. He would hide his true feelings if showing them meant Arthur would leave. If he wanted to stay with Arthur, he would have to say that it was a mistake, and in no way was he interested in Arthur like that.

* * *

"Good job, Francis!" Many hands patted the Frenchman's back, oblivious to the dramatic scene, as they had stopped looking when the two kissed.

"I know. Wasn't it a good idea to go?" he looked at Gilbert, who grinned back.

"_Amigos_, they're gone!" Antonio ran to the car.

"Oh shi-" Everyone exchanged looks of horror.

They rushed to the car after Antonio.

* * *

When Alfred parked his car near the school and the two walked into the Y.A.O.I. clubroom, they found it to be empty of the other members.

Arthur grabbed his book bag and was about to leave the room.

"Wait."

Alfred grabbed the Briton's wrist. Arthur refused to even glance at the American, instead looking down to the side.

"Alfred, I'm still going to the convention, it would be a waste of money if I didn't. Now let go!" Despite Alfred's superior strength, Arthur managed to jerk his wrist from the American and left.

"Arthur!" Alfred tried to find Arthur in the school's many halls, but he couldn't find the elusive Briton.

"I'll tell him at the convention, then," he mumbled. Until then, it seemed that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the company of Arthur until Saturday.

* * *

The other members rushed into the clubroom, out of breath.

Imagine their surprise when they found Alfred alone and banging his head on the table in front of him, muttering, "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

"Alfred-san!? What's wrong?" Kiku rushed to the American's side. Both Alfred and Arthur should be happy; what went wrong?

"Aaah…Kiku." Alfred lifted his head to stare at the Jap. "I'm okay, just saying goodbye to something important to me. On Saturday, I can only be a friend to the one I truly love."

Kiku glanced worriedly to the others before saying to Alfred, "Tell me what happened."

* * *

**Oh yes, the accidental kiss! It's so overused, I had the burning desire to try it out too.**

**I like these line breaks...they make things so much easier. The day in this chapter would be 2/10/10.**

**Stupid, Stupid Alfred...I like putting my favorite characters through hell and beyond.**

**So...the club member's plan must be fixed!! Thank you for reviewing!! And favorite-ing!! And Story Alert-ing!! You all give me warm, fuzzy feelings in my heart.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was Saturday.

Alfred was already at Kiku's house, ready to go. He had told the Jap what happened at McDonalds, and in return Kiku told him of the club's plan to get him and Arthur together.

("What? For how long?!" "Since you joined, Alfred-san." "…That explains a whole lot.")

However, he didn't tell his friends what he planned to say to the Briton – that the kiss was a mistake. That Alfred didn't like Arthur in that way. Lie as it was, it would keep him close to Arthur.

And Kiku did not tell him what the rest of the members had in store for the American and Briton. Not just yet.

* * *

It was Saturday.

Arthur's cell phone rang its alarm, playing _God Save the Queen_.

The Brit groaned and rolled over in bed. He had slept for maybe three hours that night, thinking about the kiss –_ it was a kiss! _– and if it was on purpose or an accident.

Of course, even if he told himself he was acting like a hormonal teenage girl and should stop, the ghost of the kiss burned on his lips and kept him awake.

So he was kept awake by the stupid thoughts…and lost precious sleep.

Finally he got up and checked his phone, which read **2/13/10** **8:30AM – Katsucon convention.**

Sighing, Arthur got up and prepared to get picked up by Alfred's car. Today was going to be horrible, he just knew it...

Moments after he was ready, Arthur heard a car's horn beep impatiently from his window.

"Bye, mum!" he called out to his mother, who was cooking for Peter.

"Bye, Jerk Arthur! Bring back something!"

"Bye, love." His mother said, not taking her eyes off of the eggs.

Arthur exited the house and entered the car. Inside, Alfred was impatiently drumming his fingers on the wheel while Elizabeta sat shotgun and Kiku was in the backseat.

The Brit avoided everyone's eyes as he sat down, muttering "Hello" and receiving greetings all around.

Arthur said, "Where's everyone else?"

"The Bad Friends Trio and Roderich-san are in another car," Kiku explained.

"Ah. I pity poor Roderich."

Alfred took off, and soon they were driving on the highway.

* * *

Not much happened during the ride, except Alfred kept trying to catch Arthur's eye whenever they stopped. However, the Briton ignored it and then slipped into blissful sleep, snoring softly.

Arthur was jerked alert by the stillness of the car and loud voices.

"Hey! Someone poke Arthur awake! I'm trying to get Roddy out, so I can't get him!"

"I'll do it!"

An impatient finger poked the Brit into consciousness. He opened a bleary eye to Alfred's teasing face.

"Get up~! Get up~! Get up~! Get-"

"I'm awake! Stop poking me!" Arthur slowly unbuckled his seat belt and stretched, ignoring Alfred's chuckle and quiet, "Old man."

He stepped out and looked at the convention center. It was HUGE. Cosplayers flocked around the whole building, taking pictures of each other as they posed or pranced. Kiku was already standing in line, waiting for the others to come.

"Alright! Let's go, everyone!" Gilbert was trying to carry Roderich, the bags of cosplay outfits, and Gilbird at the same time.

"Drop me this instant!" the Austrian was dropped, and he walked towards Kiku in a huff. Elizabeta looked rather disappointed, standing next to Kiku. The Jap patted her consolingly on the arm.

Arthur closed the car door and followed Alfred. It seemed like the American was acting as normal as ever, bouncing around and eating a hamburger that had apparently materialized.

"Let's go, Artie!" Alfred turned around and seized the Brit's hand. A blush appeared on Arthur's cheeks, and he ripped it out of Alfred's hand, saying, "We're not a couple, so don't hold hands with me!"

The American's face fell, and he said, "Alright."

Arthur blinked. Okay, so maybe Alfred wasn't acting like his usual self then. Usually he would persist, spouting nonsense about heroes and damsels (in which he was _not_ one!).

Choosing not to say anything, they stood next to Kiku and Elizabeta. The Jap stood in front of Arthur and said:

"Arthur-san, as the vice-captain of this club you are in, I'd like it if you came with me. Alfred-san, stay here with Elizabeta-chan."

Shaken by the Jap's abnormally firm tone, the Brit followed Kiku to the men's bathroom, where the Bad Friends Trio waited.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!" Gilbert complained, and he held up – _a maid outfit!?!?_

"_Oui, Oui_, don't be afraid, I looked it over with my professional eye!' Francis winked.

Arthur finally found his voice. "That…that is a maid outfit."

"And I'm awesome, so grab this and go change!" the German impatiently shoved the outfit into the numb Briton's hands.

"I can't do this; I'm a man! I have a cock! Why are you asking me to wear a maid's outfit?!"

"_Mon ami_, I am a man as well, and I would gladly wear this costume."

"You. Are. Not. A. Man. And I will not wear this!"

"Arthur-san, I'm not regretting this when I say that you signed a contract that said that if you disobeyed our orders, you would have to follow one of the club member's orders for a day. Either way, you will have to wear the outfit.

"Though this is not our original plan…" the Jap finished with in a mutter.

"B-But it's a _maid outfit_ – and I'm going in a convention – and I'm a man – and I'm going with Alfred –" Arthur's face heated up when he slipped the last part out, but it seemed no one noticed.

"Oh please, Arthur, what harm could it do? It's really pretty~!" Antonio pulled at a ribbon and it immediately unfurled. "You just have to be careful not to get anything stuck on the ribbons, or else your outfit's gonna fall apart. What bad manufacturers."

"_Mon ami_ Antonio, it was designed that way. That's why I said that it appealed to my professional eye."

"Oooh, kinky. Could you tell me where you got this, Gil?"

"Yeah. Let's go sometime later!"

"_Oui_. Now, _cheri_, just get into the costume so we can go! Elizabeta and Alfred are probably halfway through the line by now, so hurry!"

"What – but…" Arthur was shoved unceremoniously into a toilet stall, maid outfit in hand.

"We're not letting you out until you change, Arthur-san!" Kiku called out. Sure enough, when he tried to force the door open the Brit found that someone was leaning against it.

"Ah well…let's try it out," Arthur looked despairingly at the maid costume.

* * *

When the Briton said, "I'm done changing!" and got out, most of the club members were more than satisfied at what they saw.

"Arthur, you put on this part wrong," Francis floated over to Arthur and fixed a few ribbons. The Brit hit him on the head.

"You just groped me!"

"Well, you look delightful! I cannot stop my hands from roaming!"

"Alright, let's go!" Antonio ran out of the men's room in a matador outfit.

"Arthur, sorry for putting you through this," Roderich stood at the Brit's side, wearing a blue wig, a blue scarf, and blue and black clothes. He also wore large earphones that had butterfly wings sprouting from the back that were purple. (1)

"I'm fine now…just a bit worn down," Arthur smiled weakly.

"It'll get better soon, I'm sure of it," the Austrian started to walk towards everyone else.

Arthur sighed and followed, ignoring the sensation of skin sliding against skin and the perverted stares of men and women alike.

* * *

Standing in line, Alfred was thinking of how he would tell Arthur that the American didn't like him. He wasn't the best at lying, though he could lie when pressured.

But most of the lies he told were petty white lies. How would be say something of this magnitude?

His thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert joining him. He was wearing a lavender samurai outfit, katana and all, and also had earphones that had blue butterfly wings sticking out the back. His red eyes peered out from the bangs of a deep purple wig. (2)

"We finally got Arthur in his cosplay outfit!"

"Oh, that's what you were doing? You took some time, we're almost up front."

The rest of the Bad Friends Trio, Kiku, and Roderich joined. "Arthur-san is coming."

Beside the American, Elizabeta pulled out a camera and started taking pictures at a rapid speed. Turning to follow her stare, Alfred's jaw muscles ceased to function and his mouth flopped open.

Arthur was in a maid outfit. A friggin' _maid outfit_. What. The. Hell.

The first thing that caught his eye was how _short_ the skirt was. It ended about halfway up his thighs (and what slim thighs those were!) and was accented with lots of ruffles and bows. He had those really long socks on too, that were black and left a few centimeters of unblemished pearly skin peeking out (what was it called? Yattai Ryoki?)(3). The socks had ruffles on the edge as well. The Brit wore a white frilly apron over the black dress, adorned with blue and pink bows.

Alfred's now decidedly lecherous stare travelled upwards. Though Arthur tried to cover it by crossing his arms (which had ruffled cuffs on the wrists) he couldn't hide the fake boobs that Kiku probably made. On top of the Brit's hair was a black headband.

The whole thing was more ruffles and ribbons than cloth, and when Arthur finally reached the group and Alfred reached a curious hand towards a bow, the Brit slapped it away, saying, "Don't do that. If you do, the whole outfit will fall apart!"

His face was red – but Alfred was sure that his own face was a healthy red as well. So he simply said, "A maid outfit?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, I have no idea why Kiku would make me do this. I only hope that I'll never have to do it again, because it's really degrading." He tugged at the collar of his costume, conscious of the stares that passerby gave him.

A hand suddenly slammed down on Alfred's shoulder and he turned to face a grinning Gilbert, who handed him his passport. "Go get your badge. We meet at the Artist Alley in three hours."

After retrieving his badge and waiting for Arthur (the clerk had raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment. What kind of things has he seen that made him immune to the weird?), the American said, "So, we're going to the Dealer's Room first, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go," the Brit started to walk in the direction Kiku told them to go to reach the DR, skirt swooshing with every step. Alfred tried his hardest not to stare, but soon he couldn't stop himself from staring at _that ass_. And _those slender legs_. And about every single part of Arthur.

Oh God…how was Alfred gonna say that he didn't like Arthur now?

* * *

...Why the maid outfits? Because once again, they are overused to the point of LOL. I can spoil my first fanfic, right? *shifty eyes*

Yeah...accidental kiss...maid outfit...what's next? A heartfelt confession (and the end)? You guessed it.

I've never been to a convention before, but let me tell you this – I WANT TO. SO BADLY. (And so, please disregard anything that does not add up.)

(1) – _Roderich's cosplay outfit_ – Shion Kaito from _Vocaloid_, wearing the earphones from the song _Magnet_.

(2) – _Gilbert's cosplay outfit_ – Kamui Gakupo from _Vocaloid_, also wearing the outfit from the song _Magnet_.

If you have seen the PV of Magnet, starring Kaito and Gakupo, laugh manically. Right now. (I put it in for fun...I dunno if I'm gonna write about those two ,)

(3) – _Yettai Ryoki_ – it's actually _Zettai Ryouiki_, the Japanese term for the three-centimeter space between knee socks and short skirts. Have you ever seen a man wear this? I'd like to see it…kufufufufufufufu…on the right women, it's dead sexy. Even I, a girl, would get a nosebleed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Anaca: *Breathing heavily* haah....haah...I finished it!! And an epilogue/prologue may or may not be coming up!!**

**Anaca: Thank you all who gave kind words, for that's what kept me from stopping! I offer you all Agrimonies (for thankfulness) and Red Daisies (beauty unknown to possessor - what? You all have pretty hearts to be kind enough to stick with me) and Campanulas (for gratitude).**

**Anana: And I offer myself a blue rose, because I have attained the impossible by finishing this!! XD**

**Started: Jan. 14th, 2010.**

**Finished: Feb 16th, 2010. (A whole month?!)**

Just a small warning: Some OOC-ness for Arthur, because he acts like a hormonal teenage girl. Just from a kiss…but my head-canon says that's what he'll do if someone kissed him. That's head-canon for you, eh?

Here's a kiss for you all who stuck with me 'till the end! Chu!

Chapter Eight

Arthur looked behind him to see Alfred lagging behind, staring at – well, the Brit really didn't want to know.

"Alfred!" the American's head jerked up and reddened when he saw that he was caught in the act of ogling Arthur's ass.

"Y-Yeah!" he jogged up to Arthur, and matched paces with the other. He looked around to avoid staring at Arthur…and saw a sign that said, 'Dealer's Room.'

What seemed to be millions of people were roaming around, looking at the anime merchandise in the large room. Figurines, posters, 'kawaii' clothes, and much more Japanese products were being sold.

Two teens came up to the two and examined Arthur. Having no choice but to stop, the Brit squirmed under the scrutinizing eyes of the two girls. Suddenly, one stood up from the ground on which she was squatting on.

"It's a boy!" She proclaimed, punching the air.

Her other friend's shoulders drooped. "Damn…those are some good fake boobs, then."

"Haha~! Give me the money, child~!" the first girl's voice grew in grandness, and the other girl handed her a twenty. Then she asked Arthur, "Can we take a picture?"

"U-Uh, alright…" Poor Arthur had to pose, as the girls took a few photos of him.

Unknown to all four, Elizabeta was taking pictures too, and Kiku was recording with his camcorder. "_Kawaii_…" the Jap whispered. They were hiding behind a dealer's stand, stalk – I mean, following them.

"How much memory do you have, Elizabeta-chan?"

"About…3GB on this one, but I have four more memory cards, so I'm fine"

"Good, good…we're going to need it, I think."

Back to Arthur, who was still standing awkwardly as the girls took photos. Finally, Alfred had had enough. The American slung an arm around the Brit's shoulders and said, "Sorry, ladies, but I'd like it if we could actually explore the convention, before we have to leave." He flashed a sunny smile at the two, but his glasses glinted ominously, halfway covering the dirty look he gave them.

The second girl caught the look and dragged the other away. "So long and thanks for all the pics~!" the first girl said, oblivious to what she just caused.

Alfred and Arthur stood there for a few moments, before they remembered the positions they were in – not to mention what Arthur was wearing, or the kiss they had shared three days ago – and hastily retreated from each other. Alfred walked over to a nearby pole and bonked his head against it.

"Stupid," he mumbled. He was supposed to tell the Brit he didn't like him, yet he just did an overly familiar move! A small voice inside of him said, _'Why don't ya just ask if he likes you or not? And if he does, say you like him! If he doesn't, go on with the plan!'_

He decided that he should listen to the little voice inside his head (which was the first sign of madness, by the way~). So he turned to Arthur, who was about to ask what was wrong, and said, "Hey, Artie, do you like me?"

The Brit's face immediately turned red and he spluttered. "Wh-What? Like _you_? Of-Of course…not!" He crossed his arms and looked away, still aware of the many people who were gawking. _Yes, I like you, but I'd rather be cast into the deepest pits of hell than have to admit it in front of these strangers!_ Arthur turned around and walked towards one of the booths, catching up to what he had automatically said. _Bollocks, why did he ask that? Was it because he liked me? No, that couldn't be…_

"Ah…" Alfred felt as if a heavy weight settled on his shoulders. He'd have to lie, then…but he'll say it later. He still wanted to spend some time acting as like a lover towards Arthur. He followed the Brit and said, "Let's go!" He gave no reason to why he just asked that question, and simply dragged the other around for a bit.

For the next hour, the two enjoyed each other's presence, looking through the Dealer's Room and the Artist Alley. They passed a booth that said 'Yaoi mangas.' Arthur stopped and pointed at the sign. "Hey, it's yaoi. What kind of manga is about yaoi?" (1)

The mangaka at the booth jumped up, enraged. "There are many good mangas about yaoi! And I think that you have no right to speak, being dressed up in a maid outfit and travelling with another man!"

The Brit turned red, but he said, "What does being in a maid outfit have to do with yaoi?"

"Pfft! You're cross-dressing; need I say anything else?"

"Yes you do!"

"I have no idea what you have been told, but yaoi is gay men!"

Arthur stood silent as if struck. The name of their club came to his mind: _Club YAOI_. "Wh…What? But I thought that it meant people who were fans of manga, but not yet to the level of otaku!"

"You've been told wrong," the mangaka patted Arthur consolingly on the back. "It happens sometimes; it happened to me. My sister told me that yaoi was a type of nut…strange that I never caught on, because she and her friends would never sanely drool over nuts…well, maybe I was mistaken about that too; they're all straight." (2)

"Wait, so Elizabeta told us wrong?" Alfred was chuckling. "That also explains a whole lot…"

"So…we joined a club whose initials were basically, 'Gay men'?" Arthur turned to the American, a bit disbelieving. The mangaka laughed.

"You joined a club called YAOI? I'd love to meet whoever came up with that!"

"Okay…well, thank you for the meaning of yaoi!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulders and steered him away, leaving the rather confused mangaka.

A few minutes later, the mangaka was approached by an Asian and a brown-haired girl with cameras in hand. They looked at the mangaka's works.

"Kiku! These are really cute!"

"Yes, they are, but we have to hurry and catch up with Alfred-san and Arthur-san. They were here before…where did they go? Have you seen them?" That last part was directed at the mangaka, who simply pointed. The two ran in that direction, too hasty to say thank you.

"Aah…when you're ten years in this business, you'd expect to be unaffected by the bizarre," the mangaka sighed, sitting down. She needed a drink, badly.

* * *

"I need to talk to Kiku and Elizabeta later," Arthur muttered. They walked through the Dealer's Room, now noticing how many yaoi mangas there were. They were _everywhere._

"That's kind of funny, when you think about it," Alfred commented. _It also fit in with their plan to get us together…too bad that I have to ruin it…._

The American checked his phone, remembering that Gilbert had said that they had to meet at Artist Alley in three hours.

"Oh shit!" Arthur turned towards him, eyebrow raised. "We have ten minutes until we have to meet all the club members!"

"Club members who are part of a gay club," Arthur said, obviously still miffed. "How many do you think know the meaning of the club name, hm?"

"Look – I need to say something before we head towards Artist Alley."

"What?"

"Well…"Alfred scratched the back of his head. "You know that…kiss at McDonalds?"

"Yes?" Arthur felt his face heating up again, much to his chagrin. However, a little part of him (that he thought he had killed off a long, long time ago) stirred and looked up. Shit. His hope was rising.

"Yeah, about that…if it bothers you; it was a mistake, okay? A ball hit me on the back of my head, and made us kiss. I…don't really like you like that," Alfred looked anywhere, anywhere except for Arthur, who looked extremely ravishing in that cute maid outfit, and who would probably change his mind from saying the lies that spewed out of his mouth if the American even looked at him…

"Ah…Okay." Startled, Alfred looked at the Brit anyways, because of the way the shorter teen said it. Arthur smiled, and started to back away. "I…I need to go to the men's room!" the Briton turned and ran in a random direction.

"Wha-? Wait!" But soon Arthur was lost in the thick crowd. Alfred was at a loss of what to do. Why did the Brit run?

Suddenly, Kiku popped out of the crowd, out of breath and holding a phone, and said, "Arthur-san is at the bathroom near that booth that sells erotic wood carvings!"

"Kiku?! What are you doing here? And how do you know-"

"Just go!" the Jap pushed Alfred.

The American started to run. Let us pray for anyone who was in his way.

* * *

Arthur ran, somehow reaching a random bathroom and failing to notice a purple-haired man staring at him. He locked himself in a stall and sat on the closed lid of the toilet, slowly wiping his cheek. He had gotten his hopes up again, to be heartbroken once again. Just like seventh grade. It was now certain that God hated him.

The Briton heard the bathroom door thud open and Alfred's voice.

"Arthur!! Arthur, I know you're here!"

Arthur pulled his legs up and neglected to say anything. However, it seemed like he was the only one in the stalls, for soon the American was pounding his fists against the door.

"Let me in!"

"Shut up!"

"Tell me why you ran!"

"No, you git!"

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"…"

"Arthur?"

"It's because…I love you," a small whisper in the silence.

"What?!"

"And everything you did seemed like you felt the same way," Arthur continued, barreling on. "And then, when we kissed, I thought it meant that you really liked me back. So I let my hopes up. And it seems that you really don't like me that way, huh?" The Brit squeezed his eyes tightly to prevent his tears, but they came nonetheless. "What an idiot I am."

"You must be joking."

"No, I'm not. And the same thing happened in seventh grade, when some girl played me for money!" Eyes shut, Arthur did not see Alfred struggle to crawl through the little opening underneath the stall door.

Alfred finally managed to get in to the Briton, and he stood up and touched his cheek. Arthur's dazzling green eyes flew open, reflecting surprise and something unfathomably sad.

"How did you get in?"

"I squeezed myself in. You really like me, eh?"

"Yes! Don't make fun of me."

"No, no! That's really good, because I like you too and I thought you didn't like me and would stay away from me if you thought I liked you so I lied to you, to stay with you!" the American finished this in a single breath, smiling a dizzying smile.

"…What?"

"Well, when we kissed you pushed me away, so I thought that you didn't like me. Then, I worked myself into thinking that you were homophobic or something and would avoid me if I said that I like you. And I didn't want to stay away from you, so I lied to you, thinking that I'd rather spend time with you as a friend than stay away from you. But you do love me!" Alfred laughed. "The hero gets his happy ending, after all!"

The American caressed Arthur's cheek and the Briton said, "Say it again. Just so you're sure. I know it already, so don't think that I just want you to just say it!"

"I love you, Artie~!" Alfred sat on Arthur's lap, legs on either side of the Brit, and kissed him chastely.

Arthur kissed him back, hesitantly but then with more force, grabbing at Alfred like it was his life, weaving his fingers in his hair. Alfred's hand crept around the other's back and tugged at the large ribbon that held up most of the costume. This time Arthur did not stop him, allowing the American to pull at the bow and undo it. Untying it also untied a few smaller ribbons that ran up and down the costume's spine, and the outfit fell loosely around Arthur's shoulders. Alfred broke the kiss to look at the Brit's chest approvingly.

"I like you much better as a man," he said, and kissed the other again, with much more passion than before. Arthur ran his tongue across the American's lip and was granted entrance almost at once. He slipped his tongue in, and shivered when Alfred met his wet muscle with eagerness. Flicking and probing, the Brit was suddenly chased out of Alfred's mouth by the other's tongue. The American then dominated the kiss, hastily undoing the rest of the ribbons and throwing the maid's headband somewhere.

"Love you, Alfred," Arthur whispered in the American's ear, eliciting a shiver from the other.

"I love you too, Arthur," came the husky reply. Burning kisses were placed along the Brit's jaw, and a sudden jolt of pleasure went through Arthur, who moaned and smiled at Alfred, who had bit down on one of the Briton's soft spots. Both of them had wanted this for so long, it took a lot of their will to simply keep most of their clothes on and keep kissing.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom squeaked open and the sound of men laughing filled the two's ears. Alfred quickly stopped nipping at Arthur's neck and froze.

"That was, like, totally funny!" A familiar voice resounded through the room. That was Feliks Łukasiewicz...wasn't it?

"Don't be so mean." And that quieter voice was Toris Lorinaitis! Those two were in their school!

"Hm?" A pair of high heels appeared at the door. "There are two sets of shoes in here! Hey, Toris, that means that two people are, like, totally making out! Gimme a hand and lift me over to see who is it, m'kay?"

_Oh._ Alfred hurriedly sat up and hurriedly tried to retie the bows at Arthur's back. There was no use in asking Feliks to stop, because he would immediately know who the speaker was.

Feliks's blond head poked over the top of the door and he gasped at the sight of Alfred on Arthur's lap, with the Briton's chest exposed and covered in little love bites.

"Oh my God! Toris, it's Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones from school! And they're the ones making out!"

"You must be joking. Last time I checked, Arthur and Alfred did not like manga conventions."

"I don't either – I come to, er, cosplay as women!"

"And you drag me along." Toris sighed. "Alfred and Arthur: if that's you, come on out, if only for the sake of Feliks's sanity."

"Let's just go out, Arthur; I can't tie these things for my life anyways."

"Fine." The door swung open and both sides received a shock.

Feliks was dressed as a police officer, with high heels and a whip. Noticing their look, he twirled and said, "I'm a dominatrix! You like?"

Toris blushed at Alfred and Arthur and said, "Um…you're in a maid outfit, Arthur."

"Yes. Kiku made me wear it," the Brit said, trying to retain as much dignity as he could. "Would you be as so kind as to tie these ribbons for me?"

"Like, totally! I salute you for having the balls to make out in a bathroom stall!" Feliks jumped forward and started to expertly tie the ribbons. "Can you tell me where you got this? I'd so love to wear it the next time I cosplay!" the Polish teen gushed.

"Eh…ask Giliebrt."

"Oh, he's here too?"

"Yes. So are Kiku, Elizabeta, Antonio, Francis, and Roderich."

"Why?"

"For a club we are part of…it's called the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator's club, or YAOI club for short."

"Like, as in gay men?"

"Yes."

"Toris, we are so totally joining!" Finished ribbon-tying, Feliks turned to the Lithuanian, eyes twinkling.

Toris simply sighed and said, "Okay…I guess we're going with you all."

* * *

As the four walked, Alfred told the three what Kiku had told him, and the whole drama as well. The American slung his arm around Arthur's shoulders, and this time the Brit did not move to shove it off, enjoying the warmth and company.

When they came to Artist Alley, the rest of the club was waiting for them. "Hey, it's Toris and Feliks…in a police outfit?!?!" Roderich paled and hid behind Gilbert, who simply laughed.

"Are you all okay? You were gone for thirty minutes."

"We were gone for that long?! I guess time is shorter when you make out with someone…"Alfred was smacked in the back of the head by the irritated Briton.

"Well, it's about time! The UST is gone now, to be replaced with _l'amour_!" Francis spread his arms. (3)

No one seemed really surprised. "Maid outfits always win!" Gilbert said. Gilbird agreed as well. "Piyooo~!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go and change out of these," Roderich grumbled, pulling the German's ponytail.

"Yes – everyone who cosplayed, please go and change out. We're about to leave," Kiku said.

"Oh! Before I forget, Kiku! Can we, like, join your club! It seems so fab!"

"Eh? _Ano_, come to room 4602 after school on Wednesday."

"Okay!"

* * *

Alfred spent most of the car ride explaining what happened. Arthur didn't really listen, but he heard the words, "hero" and "kiss" more than once. He fell asleep on the American's shoulder, as both were in the backseat and Kiku was driving.

Later, after done explaining, Alfred looked down at the Brit and softly petted his hair, something he had wanted to do since he had first saw Arthur. The American felt his own eyes start to drift closed, and he wrapped an arm around the Brit.

Arthur grumbled in his sleep, but he wrapped his arms around Alfred as well and snuggled as could as he could to his lover.

The two fell asleep like that, arms wrapped around each other and refusing to let go.

* * *

"Elizabeta-chan, do you have the video?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Who would've known that their confession would take place in a toilet stall?"

"What did you see?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. But I'll say this: We definitely did reap the benefits of our hobby. And we might need more than a box of tissues to stem our nosebleeds."

* * *

Oh god, the content in this chapter…and not to mention that _sappiness_...ah well. I hope you enjoyed this story!

That was also my first time attempting a make-out session…*flails arms* (It was in a toilet stall too…*snickers* At least _that _was unique, ne?) and fluff (only, like, one dinky chapter). Was it good? Please tell me~!!

Had the one who wore the maid outfit been Igiko (England's gender-flipped side), she would have been a Grade S, because she has pigtails _and_ a _tsundere_ attitude, to go with the _Zettai Ryouiki_ socks. That just screams Grade S, ne? (Grade S is above Grade A)

(1) – _The meaning of yaoi _– In chapter 4, Elizabeta told Arthur and Alfred that yaoi was 'the name for people who are fans of anime and manga but are not yet at the level of otaku,' to save their plan from being ruined.

(2) – _Mangaka's sister_ - …My sister thought she could fool me. But – I prevailed! I searched it up online and (my eyes were burnt) I was traumatized. The Internet is a scary, scary place, guys! *wiggles finger*

(3) – _UST_ – Unresolved Sexual Tension. Need I elaborate?

**Now, I must go to school!! *Dashes off* Guh...it's 6:50AM....**

**Okay - IMPORTANT MESSAGE - I told someone...er...randomnessgirl...that if this was popular I'd make a sequel (I love this theme~ and I don't want to leave it~) and my sis said that popular = 30 reviews. (Did she look at the review numbers!? I think it's at 24 now...)**

**SO...if I get six more reviews, sometime later I'll do a sequel with GerIta (yay!)...but I won't update daily, 'cause I have school now...TTATT.**

**Maybe I am biting more off than I can chew...but oh well. Yes, so THANK YOU ALL!!! Hugs and kisses are sent~!**


End file.
